The Many Adventures of the Nura Clan and Associates
by Arbitually
Summary: Simply put, what I have written and will write are a string of loosely and not loosely connected one shots orientated towards a more light hearted (or not) side of the Nurarihyon no Mago archive. Some are cliched humerus, some are going to be shipy romantic, and others might have angst (if I feel like it). But it shall be updated every other week ( 1 - 2)
1. Tsurara and the Hot Spring

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any sort of character, reference, nor content associated with this fan fiction. I barely own the current plot of this chapter due to how cliche and common this trope is and how it's used in anime. But I digress, I do not own Nurarihyon no Mago.

* * *

 **Main Focus(es) of this** **Chapter** : Humor and a lit bit of... Romance? (I honestly don't know if you can associate what I write with romance?)

 **Pairing: RikuoXTsurara (Vague)**

* * *

The Yuki-Onna Tsurara Oikawa had always wanted to go into an onsen. However due to her "Snow Maiden" nature, as the name implies, her body is naturally unsuited to a hot spring. Luckily after being tutored by both her visiting mother and another Yuki-Onna, Reira, Tsurara was able to learn something extravagant. And so we find ourselves with a very excited Yuki-Onna, who had just learned that she could concentrate her fear to keep her body from melting when in hot water, running toward's the Nura's underground private hot spring. A place she had always wanted to go, but due to certain aspects of her nature could never go into.

"So this is what it looks like." The Yokai coo'ed once her body was slightly submerged by the warm water. She had always fantasized in being in hot spring. She wanted to do a lot of things, but now that most of the current crisis were over she could afford to relax; if a bit.

So now she was able to do one of those things; like the hot spring. Normally heat such as this would be suicidal for her to bare, however now it felt soothing to her. Calming and tranquil, she simply basked in the serenity of the atmosphere... At least, for the short moment she was given.

"Wooh! That was a good sparring session." A familiar masculine voice stated.

'Oh no.' Tsurara internally screamed. Moving very quickly and quietly, she made her way towards a rock outcrop and hiding behind it. 'Don't see me. Don't see me. Don't see me!'

"Hey Rikuo, I didn't know you had a hot spring?" Amezō inquired once he, the rest of Tōno Yokai, some choice retainers of Rikuo, and Rikuo himself entered the hot spring.

"Normally we don't have a use for it, except when Supreme Commander starts to feel like his age." Kurotabō explained. "But since you Toono Yokai come more frequently to "spar" with the master and us-"

"Oh come big guy, you can take it." An obviously feminine sounding Awashima chortled as she slapped the souhei on his back.

"Awashima-san, why are you here...?"

"What? I'm a guy as well, remember. What, do you think you're "girlfriend" is gonna get jealous?"

"Kejorou is not my-"

"Kubinashi, just accept it." A very calm, suave voice opinionated. Everyone turned to see the once silent Rikuo leaning on a rocky outcrop, face plastered in stoicism before breaking into a rueful smirk. "It's as close as you're ever gonna get."

"R-Rikuo-sama!" Kubinashi cried out, much to his embarrassment and the laughter of others.

"I'm kidding Kubinashi." Rikuo amended, though his rueful look still was fixed. "Though you should probably take her on another date eventually. Tsurara's been telling me how Kejorou is starting to get a little angry at being ignored."

At the mention of her name so close to her, Tsurara felt her body heat up and felt her fear begin to slip away. She nearly hissed when the true heat of the hot spring began to affect her form. Quickly concentrating once more, she could feel the baritone laughter of Rikuo being emitted right behind her, six inches of rock separating the two.

'Ple~~~~~ease don't notice me." She thought to herself praying to very land diety and divine diety she knew.

"Wha-? She is!"

"Hmph. "Stringer of Joushuu" can't keep his woman satisfied." Itaku quipped from the side. A nerve snapped in "Stringer of Joushuu" and he lashed out at the Toono Yokai. However Itaku nimbly avoided this strike, so Kubinashi ended up hitting a silent and relaxing Kurotabō. And as we know from Yokai in Rikuo's Hyrakki Yagyō, or really any of Nurahiryon's descent, once a punch is thrown all hell breaks loose. Soon Kurotabō reacted by accidentally slapping Natto Kozo into Amezō, who reacted by throwing his arms up and hitting Dahiko, who splashed water on an awkward and hulking Shōei, who ended up flipping and accidentally kicking Aotabō, which... And we can assume what happened after Aotabō.

'Oh no.' Tsurara moaned in her mind when she heard the familiar "war cry" of Aotabō. She carefully edged herself away from that sound pressed herself against the rigid rock that sheltered her from the gases of the men and Awashima.

"RAGH!"

"Do you think you can mess with me huh?"

"What too chicken 'cause I'm a woman?!"

'Oh no no no no no~~~~o!' She screamed in her mind as she pressed herself the stiff and chiseled structure. She felt her hands clench up on the smooth surface and squashed her eyes shut as she felt the hot water splash, froth, and churn. The sound of grunting, fighting, and battle cries was evident for anyone in a one hundred foot radius. Luckily however it seemed the impromptu brawl began to distance itself from her and move out of the hot springs. Did anyone take the time to put on clothing, at least those who wore clothing, nobody knows? Or at least nobody did until someone screamed a distance away about nakedness and ruining a section of the house. Then a cry of pain from Hitotsume rang out indicating someone had hit his eye… once more.

It wasn't till the water had calmed and the fighting could no longer be heard did Tsurara finally calm down. She pushed off the surface before breathing out a sigh of relief and submerging herself to chin level. Blowing bubbles by sighing, she thanked whomever aided her that no one saw her. (Hah! Yeah right! Cheers for anyone who saw my foreshadowing!)

"I was wondering when you were going to push off." A suave, charismatic, and very familiar baritone voice drawled out slowly. and to always to Tsurara's ears; seductively. Tsurara felt her already cold blood go liquid nitrogen gas. "I think I'm going to have grooves of my back from your nails."

'Oh no~~~~~~~~~~~o!' She cried to herself despondently as she carefully looked. What she had been hiding behind, and gripping for the past minutes was in fact not a rock. Rather it was something more... Desirable depending on your tastes. While both surfaces did have similar chiseled appearance and rigid structure, the one Tsurara mistakenly grabbed was one of muscle; not the smoother limestone she had previously thought. Long and thick muscles were adorned with permanent body marks of skeletal wings, scythe symbols, a circular coalition of black spears, a monkey's paw, and a foxes faces. But what always caught Tsurara's was the pristine blue snowflakes adorning the back. There were than the other in fact, which only made her connection more and more agonizing. And the more she looked up, the more her blood froze.

"So. How do you like the Hot Spring?" Rikuo asked cheekily as his head turned ninety degrees to giver a sly and devious eye. "Setsura-san and Reira had told me you learned how to control your fear so you can go into one. Did you enjoy you're first time Tsurara?"

"Eh..." Tsurara mumbled as she felt her brain discontent from her body. Only one thing echoed through her mind. She had pressed her body against her masters. She had pressed her body against her masters. SHE HAD PRESSED HER BARE SUPPLE UNTOUCHED BODY AGAINST HER MASTER'S BARE SUPPLE MUSCULAR HEAVENLY BODY WITHOUT HIS CONSENT!

"Well I'm getting out." Rikuo stated offhandedly after a period of prolonged silence, a small portion of that message reaching Tsurara's broken mind. He stood up to reveal the back of his glory, a haze is what Tsurara saw, before walking and grabbing a towel. Opening the Hot Spring doors, he turned at the last moment and stared directly into Tsurara's eyes.

"You know, if you wanted to go to a Hot Spring so badly; I could've made it so it was ONLY you and I." He added winking at her before walking out. He closed the door allowing the Yuki-Onna to finally be alone in the Hot Spring once more. However Tsurara did not even notice that. Rather instead, it seemed her mind; not her body, melted. She slumped under the water.

"H-Hentai." She bubbled out to herself before entertaining the rather inviting prospect of Rikuo's offer.

* * *

 **Okay, somewhat new to the Nurarihyon no Mago community; but I do love it ever so much. Despite it's small size, it has some of the most profound and deep thinking fics I've read. Lord Nayrael's "The Shin Sekai" and Dennou Writer's "Kurushii no Kokoro" are by far some of the deepest and most intellectually, emotionally, and philosphically stimulating things I've read.**

 **I on the other hand will throw away all such seriousness, at least most of the time, and instead provide a series of one shots; sometimes interconnected sometimes not, that are meant to provide some sort of humor and comedy to something that, does somewhat lack. Anyway, whoever reads this; thanks for reading it. Most of these will be either be comedic, or warm and fluffy. Unless I get into some angst, sometimes I get angsty. There will be pairings; friends, romantic, familial, unrequited, etc.**

 **Anyway, look forward to this being update every other week or so. Some will be long, others short, and some medium length (though I don't know what makes it "medium length" if such a measurement exist) However I'm a writer who writes on impulse and motivation; normally I receive nor am neither... So yeah... I tend to pre-write these, and update them on a cycle.**


	2. The Shy Giant

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Nurarihyon no Mago...**

* * *

 **Main Focus(es): Humor and a little bit of anxiety awaress**

 **Pairings: RikuoXTsurara (Implied) ShoeiXMysterious Blond (See if you can guess who ;p)**

* * *

 **Head Cannon: I feel like Shoei would be a very shy person when talking to humans, especially girls. I mean come on, he's seven foot four! The average Japanese youth tops at around a high five foot marking! So yeah, enjoy my little head cannon taking to life.**

* * *

Shoei, leader of the Kanto Great Ape Alliance, is a hulking individual despite his half human half Yokai blood. Despite this diluted blood, Shoei stands at a towering two hundred and twenty five centimeters or seven foot four inches of pure muscle, meaning he could easily tower over many humans and most Yokai. His white-tan hair with red highlights coupled with his monstrous height made him easily spotted in any sort of crowd. There is one thing that many do not expect of the colossal hanyo was that he was slightly timid towards the humans he owe so cherishes.

The reason for such out of character display was due to his aforementioned height and bulk. Unlike Zen, who's face and mannerism usually made humans stray away from him, Shoei's massive bulk and towering height made people easily stray away from the towering hanyo. The boy did not generally want people to be scared of his human form, but it seemed most had a inkling for staying away from those a foot above the average height of Japan. This natural suspicion made him slightly nervous when approaching people, and as such had little human conversational experience.

Which is why it was an extremely interesting sight to see Shoei, leader of the Kanto Great Ape Alliance, walking through the center of Ukiyoe town carrying a bento box towards Ukiyoe High school. A clear path being made for him like he was carrying the plague, not a high schooler's lunch box. Under his hood, his eyes were searching back forth between various signs that Wakana Nura had advised him to follow in order to get to Rikuo's High School. If anyone wants any context, Rikuo and Tsurara forgot their lunches in their rush to get to school on time and Shoei happened to be at the Nura household to deliver a report of his territory to RIkuo.

"Damn, did Wakana-sama say to follow Mita Dōki* or Kappabashi-dori*?" Shoei asked himself under his breath. Despite his low hanging bangs, he could see quite find. The problem was that he wasn't seeing any High School near. Rather, he saw the usual high rise buildings of Tokyo's commercial district… Safe to say he was lost.

"Shit." He mumbled. Indeed. Wishing he brought his cell phone with him to call anyone, he continued to walk. Mostly out of pride, but also because of the prospect of asking a human was rather nerve racking at the moment. He knew they were intimidated by his presence, heck sometimes his mother was little frightened everytime he popped out of a shadow or a corner.

With his off hand playing with the end of his cloak, he bit his lip and debated whether or not to ask or continue on. He knew if he continued on, he a very small chance of finding Rikuo's High School by chance alone, but he doubted anyone would stop and not get scared if he approached them. So he found himself at an impasse. At least until someone tugged on the sleeve of his hoodie.

"Excuse me, are you lost?" He turned and saw no one. Then someone cleared their throat and he looked down to see a young female in what was assumed to be a Japanese High School uniform with rather bright blond hair. Whether it was natural or not was far from the current process of Shoei, instead he was surprised and little scared at why a human girl was talking to him. "I said are you lost? Hello, can you speak Japanese?" Surprise wearing off to nervousness anxiety, Shoei quickly bobbed his head up and down to indicate yes, he was in fact lost and that he spoke Japanese.

"Okay then, where do you need to go Gigantor?" The girl questioned. Shoei felt a little insulted by the nickname, he wasn't that big right? No Shoei the average height in Japan is five foot seven, or 170-ish centimeters.

"D-Do you happen to know where Ukiyoe is?" Shoei asked. The girl's eyebrow rose a fraction, asking if he wanted elaborate. It took Shoei a torturous half second to realize his mistake. "Ukiyoe High School. High school. Do know, where?" He stumbled. The girl gave him a look before stifling a round of giggles in her hand. Shoei felt he did something wrong before he felt himself being tugged by the girl.

"Can't you see my uniform? I go there." She supplemented. Shoei felt his face fill with blood when he noticed that Day-Rikuo sometimes still wore his uniform when he dropped by. His head bowed in shame, Shoei felt himself being dragged down the proper street towards Ukiyoe High School.

To those watching from the outside in, it was indeed a very strange sight. To see a large lumbering Yakuza looking individual being lead by a blond high school blonde girl certainly made head turns. Many rubbed their eyes to see if they were hallucinating, only to question the entire event as the two quickly disappeared from view.

"And we're here!" The blond presented once they reached a series of buildings, on the front gates was a sign reading: "Ukiyoe High School". Shoei merely had his head bowed low, his shame weighing him like Atlas. Perhaps he should have taken some of the speaking lessons his father offered him. If he had, his pride would not be in tatters as it was today.

"Thank you." Shoei mumbled out, then he righted himself up as he realized how uncouth and impolite mumbling sounded. Clearing his throat of his nervousness he redid his "Thank you" in a more respectful tone. (I guess in Japanese it would go Arigato to Arigato Gozaimasu)

"Sure no problem." The girl waved off smiley at both his sincerity and his awkward mannerism. In all honesty when she first approached him, she was a little put off by his height; but then to ignore his stress would be hypocritical of her. To ignore him would be like her problem prior to meeting her best friend. Her natural blond hair being a social stigma in much of her life till she met her. She saw herself in the tall, large, twin colored haired man, though it didn't help that he did look rather cute despite his roguish looks. Sort of like a Rottweiler puppy, has an aura to be tenacious but looks adorable when confused.

"Uh. You wouldn't happen to know where Riku- I mean Nura-sama is do you?" Shoei asked, refraining from using his usual familiar title when it came to asking other about his lord's whereabouts. The girl looked at him strange before a look of realization entered her eyes, and she went on her tiptoes to reach Shoei very closely. Despite his nervousness, he leaned down just enough for her to reach him, when he felt her hot breath touched his ear.

"You're one of Rikuo's Yokai friends right?" Saori Maki asked (If any of you got my hints, well you guessed it!). For a moment, Shoie's blood froze a little before remembering that Aotabō had told that some of Rikuo's friends had been allowed on the secret of Yokai since the "Hyaku Monogatari" incident two years ago. In all honesty, it's amazing he hasn't bumped into them before as they frequently visited his master since then.

"Yes.' He replied a little nervously, before her eyes lit up in green and she smiled. He fidgeted under her gaze before she lead him again.

"Can you go invisible or something?" Saori asked. Shoei's eyes narrowed in confusion.

"I can use my fear to dissuade my presence a bit." He responded.

"Okay do that." Shoei did do just that. Had Saori not held onto his hoodie sleeve, her eyes would have normally bypassed over where Shoei would normally be. Once more leading the large Youkai, this time through Ukiyoe High School, Shoei felt his nervousness ebb a bit. If this human was trusted by Rikuo, then it seemed he could trust her as she began to elaborate on many embarrassing moment Rikuo and his "nee-san" while at school, making the heat resume its prior position on his face.

"I'm so sorry waka!" Tsurara cried as she and Rikuo sat with their friends minus atop the main building of Ukiyoe High School. For the past five minutes Rikuo and Tsurara had been a long cycle of apologizing and consoling. Meanwhile the others offered parts of their lunches to them, but Rikuo kept on deny them due to his Yakuza pride as well as being someone who wouldn't easily deprive someone of their food.

"I'm here!" Saori said opening the door to reveal herself. Natsumi turned her head to see her best friend, face lighting up, only to see the large hulking individual with Shoei. Here's an improvement of the past Shoei however, his hood was off and a certain amount of red stained his cheeks."And look I brought a friend!"

"Shoei?" Rikuo and Tsurara questioned when they saw the large Hanyo standing rather bashfully next to the two of them. "What are you doing here?"

"W-Wakana-san asked me to bring your lunches to you." He responded, unable to meet the two of them in the eyes. He could still remember the many "RiRara" moments they shared while going to high school, Many of them seemed too "private" for him to know and for Saori to discuss. Quickly strolling over to the two, he handed their lunches to them before quickly taking off via rooftop leaping. "Sorry Rikuo-sama! Nee-san!" He shouted over his shoulder as he ran back to the main house.

Everyone simply stared as the large half Yokai ran. Though for Rikuo and Tsurara, the most associated personas with him, they knew the real reason for Shoei quick retreat. His impeccable shyness with humans, despite being half of one. Though while quick retreats were known from him, his monkey like nature making him rather flighty when needs be, the red face was something that was new. What also piqued their interest was why Saori was with him?

"Rikuo-sama," Kiyostugu asked, since finding out that Rikuo was the infamous Lord of Pandemonium his friend tended to refer to him with reverence. "Was that one of the Yokai under your Hyakki Yakō?"

"Uh yeah. He's apart of the Great Ape Alliance." Rikuo answered, still mulling over his friend's stranger than normal character.

"He's a Oozaru Yoaki? But he's so shy." Saori stated as she sat next to Natsumi. "Cute, but shy. And apparently gets lost easily."

With that cryptic answer; she began to talk to Natsumi about their journey. With this Rikuo and Tsurara eyed the girl cautiously, wondering what on Earth did she say to make a normally stone faced Shoei go red.

* * *

 **Side Note: *Mita Dōki and Kappabashi-dori are real cities in Tokyo City, the place where Ukiyoe town is supposed to be. At the same time however, I don't know the geographical relevance it has to Ukiyoe town, but meh! By the powers of Fanfiction I make it so!**

* * *

 **So how did you like this? Shy Shoei and surprise Saori being the one who guided him to Rikuo's high school. In honesty it seems Saori's character is a very daring and brazen kinda person. Prone to act first and think later, but also that she'd get ostracize for having blond. So she'd be really accepting of people who looked different.**

 **As for what Saori was talking about with Shoei on the way, ;p. I ain't telling, but maybe she ships Tsurara and Rikuo. Anyway, next update is going to be in two weeks on Wednesday.**

 **Preview title: Kiyotsugu and the Snake Girl**


	3. Kiyotsugu and the Snake Girl

**Anyone remember that one-eighth Yokai girl named Rinko? I do, and here's the thing, I wonder how'd she do when she meets Kiyotsugu under certain... circumstances. 8D. Though in all seriousness, this is such a crack pairing; but I love my crack pairing!**

 **Warning: Contains some OOC-ness. But then again, has anyone ever tried to write a romantic Kiyotsugu? ;b**

* * *

Kiyotsugu did not simply like Yokai. He loved them! Ever since the incident six years ago when his, unknown at the time, friend Rikuo saved them from being eaten and taken to hell by the malicious Yokai Gagoze; his intensity for Yokai grew from a hardened disbeliever to ardent follower of anything even smelling like Yokai. However once learning of his friend's peculiar heritage, meeting actual good Yokai, and helping said Yokai clear their name; he's found that his temperance in all things Yokai to become refined.

While he jumped at the prospect at meeting anyone or thing related to Yokai, he does more thorough research before such things. He doesn't needlessly buy useless Yokai labeled gimmicks, though he does spend his money on things used to help Rikuo when the Paranormal Investigation team goes to investigate any Yokai sightings.

Then his parents dropped the bomb on him. Despite the fact that he went to a public high school, and prior to that a public middle school, his parents were excessively wealthy in what they did. One was a CEO of a computer technology company with many internal exports and exports to America, and the other as an Research and Development lab of the same company. From his already impressive mastery of Computer Science; his parents assumed that he was already preparing himself for taking over their company. In reality all that computer equipment he buys was to help his Yokai quests, and when they found out they were less than thrilled; but were somewhat quelled when they saw how not only was he proficient in Computer Science, but masterfully so.

Though they were fearful of one thing. That their son would be only fueled with the sole quest of the imaginary beings of "Yokai" and "Ayakashi". Then again they were in a different part of the world when the infamous "Hyaku Monogatari" years prior. Instead they devised a way to get their son to stray away from his ridiculous quest and instead focus on something more… worldly.

"You what?!"

"We have arranged for you to meet your fiance. Apparently she goes to you school, so if you hadn't already met her you will now." His father stated. His mother nodded her head in approval with the plan. While it seemed barbaric and archaic in nature, they knew it would at least curb their son's outrageous Yokai phase.

"B-But why? It's the twenty first century! You guys are leaders in twenty first century technology! This isn't feudal Japan where sons and daughters are wed by their parents insistence!" Kiyotsugu argued. His parents shot each other looks of understanding. He wasn't wrong.

"Yes we know it sounds rather old fashioned Kiyo," His mother said, using his old baby name. "But the family we've talked about it with has already agreed for you to at least meet. Please, do that at least."

Kiyotsugu opened his mouth to try and argue his own position, but suddenly held his tongue in check. No doubt his parents were worried for him. Despite their long periods of absence, they were a very close family. He knew this wasn't some ulterior motivated company move to try and get better positioning in the stock market. And he knew, he knew his twenty first century parents wouldn't force such an outrageous appeal to him without justification. Looking back at his middle school years; he realized they were very many cringe worthy and near fatal moments in his life when on his incessant search for Yokai.

"Please Kiyo. We're only trying to prepare you for the real world." His father supplied heartfeltly. In reality the two parents were just as appalled as the suggestion as their son. But if it at least grounded him to the real world, then they would at least try it.

"Very well mom… I'll meet her at least…" Kiyotsugu lamented sighing sadly as he finished the last of his meal. He made a note to apologize for the stain he made when his parents first dropped the bomb on him. His parents smiled sadly at him before he wiped his mouth and left the dinner table. His parents allowed him to go, already knowing that their son was trying to absorb the fact that they suggested such a thing.

"Are we really doing the right thing?"

"I hope so… I really hope so…"

The next day after school, Kiyotsugu found himself anxiously waiting at a local Kappa themed cafe on Kappabashi-dori. He smiled a little as he saw the multitude of the local Yokai themed objects and shops that littered the street. He'd seen a real Kappa, two of them in fact. While they looked nothing like their plushie construct nor their artistic construct; he found himself smiling at just knowing he knew the truth.

"Um, excuse me. Are you Kiyotsugu?" A rather soft and meek voice asked from behind him. Turning his head to the source of his voice, he tried to mentally prepare himself for what his potential fiance would look like. A normal human, with normal human hair, and normal human skin. When his potential fiance's face was seen, he was not prepared. At all.

Expecting to see the normal attributes associated with a Japanese woman, he was completely caught off guard. The girl in front of him was perhaps a head shorter, with long beautifully styled white hair. Her crimson red eyes were slitted and gave an otherworldly appearance with her white hair. Her pale skin made her look all the more exotic, and with the shy adorable expression on her face; she looked all the more unique. Kiyotsugu could hardly feel himself live. Staring into her deep maroon eyes was like being caught in the gaze of a viper; bewitching, intoxicating, and all the while beautiful no matter the outcome. He felt his head bob up and down in a daze.

"I'm Rinko… I'm uh, your marriage prospect." The bewitching girl said as she played with the hem of her skirt. She felt flustered under his gaze, not used to being in public under such an occasion and without some sort moral support of her mother or company aid. "Can I- May I please sit down?"

"Yes. Yes please!" Kiyotsugu squeaked, a little bashfulness blossoming into full blown out embarrassment in a single awkward phrase. Standing up, he pulled out a chair opposite for Rinko to sit in, like a proper gentleman, and helped to her seat. A little flustered, Rinko thanked him before he too sat down in his own seat opposite of her. For a while it was silent as the two tried to comprehend the other in front of them.

"In all honesty, my parents kinda asked me to do this." Kiyotsugu stated brazenly, before internally smacking himself. Yes tell this beautiful girl that you're parent's advised you to go see her and not of your own volition. Brilliant man, brilliant!"

"Oh, my parents were the same as well." Rinko applied not looking at Kiyotsugu in the eye. She moved from the her of her skirt, to the sleeve of her blouse. Her pale cheek clearly showing the rosy redness of embarrassment.

At her own admittance, Kiyotsugu felt a little pang of sadness hit his heart. So they were both here, not of their own volition but of their parents. Now he wondered why she would do such a thing. He came here to humor and abide by his parents, while the girl didn't seem like the type who would be in a strict and forceful household.

As Kiyotsugu suspected, Rinko was not in an overly strict household. Rather instead, her mother had arranged this with Kiyotsugu's mother. Being naturally shy and meek, Rinko's mother thought her daughter would at least need some sort of stable pillar in the future. If not a husband, then at least a friend of equal wealth and status.

"Would you two like anything to drink?" A waiter asked, shocking the two from their own internal musings.

"Water." They both said simultaneously, then looked at each other, before going back to not staring at each other and pretending their eyes didn't meet while faces began to grow hot. The waiter simply chuckled into her hand before singing something to herself about "young love blossoms everywhere" and leaving the two.

"So you run the uh, Kiyojūji Paranormal Investigation Squad?" Rinko asked, hoping to relieve the awkward tension that settled between them.

"Yes. I'm the uh, club leader." He admitted bashfully. Despite all that he's seen, Yokai expert wasn't exactly something you could say to help you meet girls. Most, aside from his circle of friends or an onmyoji, would scoff and laugh at such a notion.

"What's your opinion on Youkai?" Rinko asked, not meeting Kiyotsugu's eyes.

Huh? For a second Kiyotsugu's mind short circuited. Did this adorable, cute, shy girl ask him about Youkai? And more specifically his own specific opinion about the very concept of Youkai? An internal battle went through the complex mind of Kiyotsugu. Lie and sound cool, or tell the truth and sound like some crazy person. Then he mentally slapped himself for even such choice, and took a deep breath.

"Well in my own opinion," Kiyotsugu started, confidence building up and allowing him to stare at Rinko in the eye. She looked up timidly, and nearly shot back at such a serious expression. "I believe Yokai are a fantastic and beautiful part of society. I think no matter what the Yokai is, it is beautiful. I love the lore of Yokai, the legends created, and even some of the funny stories that are passed on from generations about them." Then he took another deep breath. "And I also believe that Yokai are real." There bombshell of his own drop, now all he had to do was wait for the laughter and the tease. But none came. Looking back at Rinko, he saw something that made his heart stop in a different way.

A pure smile on her thin beautiful lips. Then they opened and let out a bell like laugh that flowed into Kiyotsugu's ears like wind chimes in a Summer breeze. Absolute beauty and purity radiating from her would have stopped any man's heart, but for Kiyotsugu, it seemed to wrap around his heart like a blanket and cloak him worth. He found that from its place in his heart, that it wanted to be freed and so laughed along side with Rinko. Soon the two were laughing joyously and making others look at them with brilliance and envy at such a heartwarming sight.

"I'm really. Happy. About that." Rinko finally breathed out after the two recovered from their laughing fit. Kiyotsugu smiled at her words as he found himself lost in her ruby eyes. This time she didn't look away, and continued to look back at him. Then both were violently pulled away

in torrential pour of freezing water.

"I am so sorry!" The waitress who came to bring their water said when she accidentally tripped and spilled water on the two. "I'll go get something to dry you two off." She apologized before making her way back.

Kiyotsugu quickly grabbed napkins that were on their tables and began to dab himself to dry. When he looked he saw Rinko was stunned in shock, and so decided to help her. Grabbing another handful of napkins he began to wipe her, starting with her face to try and get a response. Then he went to her arms, pulling her sleeve up to try move wet cloth away from skin. That's when he saw it. Reptile like scales that coated her wrists and parts of her arms. Only one word echoed through Kiyotsugu's mind; _Yokai._

It was then did Rinko finally come to and notice Kiyotsugu staring at her, more specifically her exposed arm. Quickly she shot her arm from him and hid it against herself, as if hoping that if

she moved it he would forget it. Kiyotsugu only moved his gaze from where her arm used to be to her. However she couldn't meet his eyes, instead she stared down and felt her tears begin to spill from her eyes.

 _He's going to hate me. The one human who doesn't hate Yokai is going to hate me._ She bawled in her mind, awaiting for the long awaited words to be said. _What was mom thinking. She knows I can't be with a human. I'm an eight Yokai for Kami's sake. What was I going to do if I didn't tell him anyway, it would only hurt more._ Then she waited for the long awaited words to be hurled at her. Instead of words however she got, a warm, albeit wet, hand slowly hold her chin and tentatively moving it upwards.

She slowly felt herself looking up once more, though her eyes were closed as to not see the disgusted or angry expression that would surely be on Kiyotsugu's face. Instead of anger and foul words, she got something more surprising. A kiss. Not on the lips, but on the place below her left eyes, where her hair normally covered her scales. A soft kiss, but one that spoke words more profound than any speech could ever give. A kiss showed her something she would never see from a human; acceptance.

"I love it." He whispered in her ear when he pulled away. She felt her heart beat, and beat, and beat, and beat. And could feel his heart beat along side with hers as they stared at one another once more. They completely ignored the waitress when she came back with towels, until it started to get cold.

"Dear I'm calling it off." Kiyotsugu's mother said as she and her husband awaited for their son to arrive back home. Next to her, her husband looked grim faced and sullen looking. "We should have never forced something so primeval on our son. He's right, it is barbaric! Besides what's a little adventuring and hobbing going to hurt? He's young, it's the time in his life when he should be doing things like this." Then the sound a door opening ceased his mother's rambling and she turned towards her son.

"Oh my Kiyo, We're so sorry for forcing you into in such a predicament. We shouldn't have ever done something like that!" His mother cried as she hugged her son. When she pulled back to see her son's reaction, she saw not anger but a dopey smile and red face. His eyes were mystified and he had a certain bounce and fluff in his step.

"Mom. I'm in love." He sang happily as he slipped from her grasp, and made his way up the stairs and his dopey manor. The spring in his step never leaving him.

Meanwhile both mother and father were staring at one another. A million and one questions racing through their mind as they tried to understand what happened to their son.

"It seems, that Kiyo has chosen himself." His father noted, as he smiled at his wife.

* * *

 **Yeah, I kinda suck at the whole romance thing. So if it sucked, I'm really sorry for that. On the other hand, this is my own little crack-ish pairing. Considering Kiyotsugu's focus on all things Yokai, I'd feel like he's more fit for someone who had incline of Yokai in them. We've already seen how loyal he was to Rikuo in the Hyakki Monogatari arc, so I feel like if he saw someone else with mixed Yokai blood he'd be just as protective.**

 **If said person was a girl however... ;b.**

 **So thanks for reading!**

 **Response to Anonymous Views:**

 **A Random Nice Person: Yup, glad someone remembers who Rinko is, and I hope you liked this one.**


	4. A Decades Awaited Date

**Blah! Continueing on this crappy romance train because my friend all have significant others while I serenade my cheese-less cheeseburger. Blah!**

 **This time we're going to be poking at the hinted Kubinashi x Kejōrō probablity back in chapter one.**

 **So yeah;**

 **Warning: Crappy attempts at romance and pairings. Maybe OOC-ness?**

* * *

Kubinashi, the infamous "Stringer of Joushuu" and once known as the Chivalrous thief "Gizoku-san", was nervous as hell for the prospect that was today's mission. He's killed numerous Yokai that numbers far exceeded his own, he's defied his limits and killed Yokai much stronger than him, and helped his leader Rikuo Nura slay the Nue; but today he was scared, no he was downright fearful. Today he was on the first day he and Kejōrō would have had in decades. Currently, he was waiting in the courtyard of the Nura house. He wore one of Rikuo's ensemble of clothing; a simple buttoned up white dress shirt, dark jacket, and black pants with the added use of a scarf to help hide the fact he lacked a neck.

 _Before hand he was very adamant about not borrowing his charge's clothing, but was quickly silenced upon discovering that Kubinashi did not have much in the way of modern street clothing. So very guiltily Kubinashi allowed Rikuo helped his guardian dress himself. The red string that Kubinashi always had was looped inconspicuously around his waist, arm, and in his pocket. It gave him a source of security in he alien feeling of clothes._

 _"Rikuo-sama are sure it is alright for me to borrow this." Kubinashi had asked once he had finished changing._

 _The teen, now at sixteen years of age, just laughed and nodded. It had been two years since the slaying of the Nue and Rikuo had changed quite a lot in that time. Puberty had given an impressive growth spurt, making his Day form a couple inches shorter than his Night form. His hair had also grown longer, parallel to his father almost, Rikuo tied it back so it formed a single ponytail. It was a very interesting experience for Kubinashi, like his old master was standing in front of him once more._

 _"Its alright Kubinashi." Rikuo reaffirmed putting a hand on his shoulder, a gentle and serene smile on his face. In a single moment, Kubinashi felt calmer than he had been previous. "You and Kejōrō have been putting off this for much too long for either of you."_

 _"But is it alright for me to borrow some of your clothes?"_

 _"It's completely fine. Tsurara's and mom are helping Kejōrō pick out clothes as well. So have fun, don't worry about anything Yokai related."_

And now that he was dressed and waiting, all the reassurance that Rikuo had originally given him had dissipated at the seconds went by. His foot tapped impatiently as his floating head began to slowly drift up and down.

"Sorry for taking so long!" A voice called out, snapping Kubinashi from agitated stupor. Spinning around, he expected Kejōrō to look as she normally does. He did have two hundred plus years to get used to that fact. What instead he saw made him rethink a many things. His eyes widened as he began to contemplate the complexities of the universe. How Yokai came to existence. The complexity behind life's meaning. Wait a second, he wasn't thinking that. He was flustered and trying to not shamelessly ogle at his oldest and fondest friend.

"Sorry, but Tsurara and Wakana-san kept on helping me find the clothes, and helped with my hair, and-" All the apologies that came from Kejōrō simply flew over Kubinashi's head. It seemed to compliment with Kubinashi's semi formal appearance, Tsurara and Wakana had dressed Kejōrō in a similar fashion. Wearing a simple violet colored shift dress and pair of black heels with neutral colored leggings, a lot of Kejōrō's "assets" were openly displayed to both Kubinashi's delight and displeasure. A lot of leg was revealed to him, albeit still covered but not really, and he felt heat rush to his face as he realize that the heels she wore put him to about the same height as his own.

Her normal kimono helped not be continuously reminded of her beauty, but the way she dressed today made him remember his desires from all those decades ago. Her shoulders were bare to him, and he could see that barest hint of white bandages poking out. This reassured him somewhat, but then he was reminded that her shoulders were bare and he felt his heart beat erratically once more.

"Kubinashi? Are you alright?" She sounded very close now. When his mind focused out of subconscious and to the real world, he nearly fell in back in surprise at how close Kejōrō was to him. "Your face is a little red though?" Then she smiled mischievously at him. "Are you perhaps embarrassed?"

"Wh-What! Of course not!" He finally managed to say. Kejōrō only giggled in response, not helping his growing embarrassment, and in fact only increased it. Deciding that he's stalled enough he gritted his teeth and steeled his nerves, at least to a fractional amount of his usual confidence, before asking "Where'd you get your clothes? I don't think I've seen you wear it before."

"Oh this? This was a Western style outfit that Wakana-san had but never wore." She replied as she examined it. Kubinashi didn't know that Wakana-san even owned something so… revealing! Then again it seemed everyone in the house always wore traditional Japanese clothes. He then felt his arm being grabbed and a soft hand slip into his.

"Come on, let's go while the night is still great!" She cheered as she tugged along the still nervous Kubinashi. He tried to match her excited strides, but even if she was in heels, she was still leading him along. He didn't even know she knew how to wear such impractical things. Making sure to keep his scarf around his nonexistent neck, he eventually did begin to match Kejōrō's strides when she began to slow down. Now at walking pace, the two stood next to eachother. Hand in hand, only one still looked nervous and embarrassed while the other was finally happy to be able to get some alone time with her significant other.

"Come on Tsurara said that they were able to get us movie tickets to a local theater." Kejōrō explained. Kubinashi only nodded with her request. A movie would give him plenty enough time to sort out all of these new stimuli Kejōrō had given him.

"What's the movie?" He asked, starting to feel little more comfortable with the warmth on his left arm.

"I think Tsurara said it was called "Half & Half". It's supposed to be Romantic comedy." Kejōrō noted as she flashed back to when she was with Tsurara and Wakana.

" _Huh, A movie?" Kejōrō asked as she and Tsurara sat in her room. Wakana was still finding clothes for her, which left Tsurara with the Voluptuous Yokai._

" _Yeah, Natsumi and Saori saw it a while ago and said it was a real good couple movie." Tsurara explained as she helped Kejōrō with her hair. "They didn't talk about the plot much, but said it was really good."_

" _So we watch the movie to start off the date,"_

" _Then it should be night time by then. Which means you two can do whatever you want."_

" _Anything huh…" Kejōrō trailed off suggestively. Tsurara felt her own face go red as she picked up what her senior was implying._

" _Kejōrō I found something that might fit you!"_

"She said that Rikuo-sama's human friends liked it a lot." Kejōrō noted. Kubinashi nodded. A movie really did sound nice. Dark theater. Plenty of time to get used to this Kejōrō. Yeah, definitely a movie.

"Alright let's go then." This leading her, Kubinashi lead her towards the local movie theater. And so the two went off, laughing like they hadn't for a long while. It had been such a long time coming, but it seemed that once they gotten past the first step; everything began to fall into place.

For anyone looking from the outside in, they would see a lovely Modern Japanese couple. Loving and close. Still full of life and with no regards to what would befall them in the future. In reality, what they are seeing that had always been there. And now with everything finally settled, it can flourish.

Omake: After the Movie

"That was so sa~~~~ad!"

"Wah! Why did it have to end like that?!"

"Eh! Was that movie really that sad?"

"Wa~~~~ah!"

"Tsurara, I think we might need to go see that movie as well. I'm actually curious now."

"Eh? Really waka?"

"Yeah. I think we can do it tomorrow."

"Of course!"

* * *

 **It was then later did Tsurara realize that she had been asked out on a date by Rikuo…. ;p**

* * *

 **Woo! Hopefully this is the last vestiges of romance; maybe what comes next will be angst... Nah! Probably going to be comedy again. Something school related.**

 **... Oh man, I'm so depressing that I'm writing fanfiction about school during summer... I need another hobby, gardening would be nice if it wasn't always so dry!**

 **Well anyway, hope you liked this. In all honesty I'm trash at any semblance of romance, and you could probably read that. ;p. Either way, the next update will be a single due to a sudden need for me to go to SAT boot camp. -_-. Why mother, why!**

 **Oh yeah, if you didn't know, "Half & Half" is an actual manga by the same writer who did "Kimi no Iru Machi". It's short, sweet, and a tiny bit sad. And besides; I feel like stiff Kubinashi and the hopeful romantic Kejoro would cry at something like this if it was put in a movie.**

 **I didn't... Then again I don't cry for a lot of things. I laugh at a lot of things... Like when people fail to see invisible ice on sidewalks or when a wet floor sign is ignored... Maybe I need help?**

 **Review, read, buy sandwiches! IDC do something!**


	5. Drunk Rikuo!

**Blarg! This was supposed to be update yesterday, put raisons will be issued below. In the mean time, have so crude crappy comedy. Man, I'm off my groove!**

 **So yeah, well all Rikuo. But who loves a drunken Rikuo?**

 **Warning: Drunkenness, swearing, debauchery, usual Nura clan warnings...**

* * *

"Uwah! Drinks all around!" Aotabō announced drunkenly as an equally drunk Kurotabō swayed on his shoulders. Indeed the situations proved to be momentous. A great event had occurred. Rikuo had graduated from middle school and would be going to high school! A joyous occasion for Yokai and human alike, which is why Rikuo's school friends were here. Already used to the Nura Yōkai, many of them felt welcomed (Kiyotsugu), though some shied away when scarier ones approached (Kana).

"Thank you Neko-san!" Kiyotsugu bowed respectively at the Bakeneko. The Yōkai only smiled in return, serving humans was certainly odd; but they were polite. Much better than the two Yōkai (*cough* Kuro and Abo *cough*). Though it seemed since the entire Nura clan was currently taking residence in his residence, he had to also keep a watchful eye on a certain former patriarch. No dine and dashes today Nurarihyon, you've done that enough times!

"A-Are you sure its alright for us to be here?" Kana asked timidly as she refused to meet the gaze of Rikuo, who currently was still in his day form. The other boy looked at her reassuringly.

"It's all fine. Technically we're all of age since Yōkai consider thirteen as legal adults." Rikuo supplied smiling to the bashful Kana. Unknown to him, a certain Yuki-Onna was starting to cause a drastic temperature change to anyone near her. Her grip on her own furisode made those near her to slowly back away. Kejōrō only looked at her friend, bemused upon seeing her younger friend getting riled up.

"You know, you could approach Rikuo-sama." Kejōrō advised seeing Tsurara's turmoil only increasing. "Didn't Setsura say to "nab him and never let any human girls get too close"." Upon hearing what the latest letter from her mother had said, the younger Yuki-Onna froze, quite literally. She encased herself in a block of ice in embarrassment "Eh? Tsurara? You alright?"

"Let me try." A calm suave voice droned as a flurry of blue cloth went right next to the block of ice. Night Rikuo had arrived. "Come on out Tsurara, the party just started. You don't think I forgot, it's just like the hot spring." He persuaded, lips ghosting over the block of ice. The ice melted to reveal a very red face Yuki-Onna, citron eyes wide in shock before running away from the smirking Yōkai. Both Shima and Kana looked at exchange with slack jawed looks while everyone else burst out laughing.

"What. How. When."

"Hot springs!"

Most didn't pay them any mind. And for a while it seemed the atmosphere would be like this for a while. Rinko stayed near the fearless Kiyotsugu, straying away from the leering Yōkai men. (Though Kiyotsugu had a very hard time looking brave in front of such scary Yōkai.) Gyuki was already drunk and trying to get the ever unhappy Hitotsume to be more energetic, while both Gozumaru and Mezumaru (the latter taking off his skull mask) were arguing with some of the other smaller Yōkai, until Shōei stood up and shocked the hell out of them when he asked them to move. In reality it was because a slightly tipsy Saori trying to get "closer" to him. Despite her best efforts, Yura had been cajoled to come; but stayed away from the drunken rabble and simply sat with Nurarihyon and the summoned Hideyoshi.

Everyone was happy. Drunk off their asses, it was very joyous. That was until someone made a mistake. A grave mistake that would plunge this happy night... Into pandemonium. Someone accidentally filled Rikuo's cup with "Yōkai Goroshi", the strongest alcohol made by Yōkai. Many still remember the event that forced them to never have a drunken Rikuo.

"Oi, why's my drink empty?" A very rough and ill mannered voice growled out from Rikuo. All the Yōkai froze in collective fear.

"Hide the women!" All the males roared as they pushed the women (and Mezumaru) human and Yōkai, out of Bakeneko's bar.

"Eh? Where'd all the women go? I don't want to be stuck with a bunch of crusty old men!" Rikuo roared as he stood up roughly and bumping into a drunken Kurotabō, who flopped onto a hidden and sleeping Natsumi's lap. (Interesting shenanigans would arise later when they woke up)

"Rikuo-sama? What's wrong?" Kiyotsugu asked as he approached his grouchy and red face friend. Rinko stood behind, clutching his clothes and looking at the drunk third heir with slight anxiety.

"Hm, Rinko. Those eyes of yours are as beautiful as ever." Rikuo drawled, bypassing a shocked Kiyotsugu and gently holding the cheeks of Rinko. The poor girl simply went extremely red before passing out from being too close to Rikuo's unrepressed and intoxicating fear.

"Rinko!" Kiytosugu shouted rushing to the fallen girl's aid. Though by now it seemed Rikuo had grown tired and instead was quickly restrained by Shoei and a slightly tipsy Zen.

"No! We shall not fail like last time!" They roared as they held Rikuo back. Their drunken Sandaime let out a growl of agitation as he tried to fight off his restrictors. Zen had to drop out early, a coughing fit already overtaking him. Rolling to the side, sparkles seem to fill Shoei's vision as he saw his friend toss him a bloodied thumbs up.

"The rest is up to you Shoei…" Came Zen's weak voice before he hit his back against a capsized table harshly and started to cough even more.

"Zen!" Shoei cried in his mind as he held an even more struggling Rikuo.

"Your comrade has fallen Shoei. And soon so shall you!" Rikuo drunken laughter was as dark and foreboding as a black ocean. There was no end in sight. With a roar Rikuo had turned into Seme-Rikuo and had began to toss up the bar. Soon all of the Nura clan's Yōkai began to join in this violet frey of limbs, drink, and debauchery.

"Oi. It only took the strongest Yōkai alcohol to get my foolish grandson to awaken his true nature." Nurarihyon chuckled evilly, causing the Keikan Ōnmyoji to inch away from the older Yōkai.

"My my Nurarihyon, old as you are; you can still throw one heck of a party." Hidemoto chuckled as a sake bottle from a stray Yōkai had phased through him a broke against the wall. Yura jumped in surprise while Nurarihyon simply laughed casually.

"Do you wish to test against your Sandaime!"

"Oi! Who's fightin? I'm fightin!"

"For my honor!"

"Where'd my head go?"

"My eye!"

Tsurara, the one the females elected to check the carnage, carefully peeked through the slit in the doors. In front of her was chaos, completely unadulterated chaos. Aotabō was brawling anyone within sight, Shoei was in his Oozaru form and rampaging with a dazed Saori in his arms as he shouted "King Kong ain't got shit on me!" Kubinashi's body was walking around aimlessly while his drunk unconscious head was used as volleyball for Nattō Kozō and his friends. Gyuki was walking around with party poppers and party hat on his head as he dressed unconscious Nura clan members. Hitotsume was writhing on the ground, a mixture of alcohol and food splattered on his eye. Absolute chaos ruled in Bakeneko's bar, as the poor owner simply waved a white flag from behind a table, crying in his sleeve.

And in the center of all this chaos was Rikuo. The smirking face of the Lord of Pandemonium revelled in the chaos that surrounded him. When his eyes scanned his surroundings and saw Tsurara peering from the door's crack, he sent her a devious wink.

Tsurara close the door, red faced and breathing hard. Turning back to her fellow sober women her expression alone conveyed the emotions she felt about the entire situation in front of her.

"They're stupid."

* * *

 **First off, one thousand one apologies for only making this one single chapter update. And one thousand and two apologoies for this being late. A lot of stuff has happened and I seriously am overworked trying to deal with it. Mostly depression. Depressions a bitch. Luckily I kicked that to the curb, by using it to right some sad sh*t that'll eventually be posted. At the same time, this will come in a part two; most notably the Hangover that happens after this.**

 **So once more, I apologies for my lateness. I apologize for it only being a single chapter. And finally, I apologize for my writing to be complete and utter garbage. So please review my mistakes, or not. It's up to you.**

 **P.S. Did you see the Avatar reference? Guess who the reference is from, and who I made use the reference! :p**


End file.
